


Gifts

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [46]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Arrangements, Setting Boundaries, overbearing mothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Seung Gil, Yuri, and Otabek all are assigned to Skate Canada.  They're excited about it because it'll be the first time they've been in the same place in months.  Seung Gil shows up with presents, much to Yuri and Otabek's surprise.





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI X-Mas Week Day 23: Gifts
> 
> Written for YOI Ship Bingo  
> Prompt: Poly pairing  
> [Prompt](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/162834261565/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2): "You believe me, don't you?"

The last thing Otabek or Yuri had expected was for Seung Gil to show up at their hotel room for Skate Canada with presents. They looked at each other in shock before Otabek recovered himself. “Come on in. It’s good to see you.”

“Thanks. Here.” Seung Gil handed them each a box as he stepped inside. “How was your flight?”

“Long. Boring.” Yuri stared at his box and then looked up at Otabek. “Okay, your birthday’s tomorrow, so yours makes sense. Did I forget something important that makes sense for me to get a gift too?”

Otabek shook his head. “If you did, I forgot too. Seung Gil? What’s with the gifts?”

Seung Gil scowled and turned away. “My mother read my texts one day last summer. I think I’ve made my point about being old enough to expect that the phone that I pay for myself will remain private and I shouldn’t need to lock it when I go to the restroom in my own apartment that I also pay for myself, so we’re speaking again. Something I rather regret since she insisted that I had to bring my boyfriends gifts if I was going to see them both.”

Otabek winced. Yuri crossed his arms. “Your mother is an overbearing idiot.”

Seung Gil smirked. “Yes. I’m aware.”

“You didn’t need to bring us gifts. Just getting to see you at the same time is a huge gift already. It’s not like we got you anything.”

“I know. Otabek, I did need to bring a gift for, because of his birthday, but Mom is convinced that you two don’t love me as much as you love each other because the two of you live together and I live on my own.” Seung Gil sat on the edge of the giant bed in the room. “She won’t listen to me when I try to explain that this is my choice and I’m happy with it being this way.”

Otabek sat beside him and put an arm around him. “When is she expecting to meet us?”

“Last summer, but given how I cut her off for three months, now it’s the Grand Prix Finals. The chances of one of the three of us not making it are so small, and then if one of us doesn’t they’ll come anyway to support whoever does. She normally wouldn’t come if I don’t make it, but…”

Yuri groaned. “Just what we need at the finals, meeting the crazy mother-in-law.”

“I know. If I don’t make it I’m going to try to convince her to wait for Four Continents. It’s lower pressure and lower visibility if Otabek or I mess up because of family drama. If I do make it… there’s no way to convince her not to come, and I refuse to avoid the two of you because of it.”

“Well, crazy mother-in-law or not, I hope you make it,” Otabek said.

“Me too,” Seung Gil said. “I hope it’s the three of us, Phichit, Leo, and Guang Hong. Minami would be okay if we need an alternate. Guang Hong’s got gold from Skate America so he’s in good shape, at least.”

“Yeah, and JJ fucked up and got fifth. He can still make it, but he needs help.” Yuri smirked and looked at the box in his hand. “Did you pick the gifts or did your mom?”

“Both, sort of,” Seung Gil said with a groan. “Mom had Ideas about what I should get, but the final decision was mine. If you hate it, blame me. Beka, if you want to open yours already, go ahead. You’re getting something else for your birthday, something that Mom had nothing to do with.”

“I’d rather open my other present.” Otabek pulled Seung Gil into a kiss. “I haven’t seen you since April!”

“You and Yura have each other. I’m surprised you even miss me.”

Yuri kicked Seung Gil’s shin and settled into his lap. “Quit that. You know you’re only as removed from things as you are because that’s how you like it. Beka and I both love you. Not promising everything would be peaches and cream if you decide to move to Saint Petersburg to be with us, no one’s perfect and it’d take some adjustment on all our parts, but you’re not just some guy we let crash our relationship when you happen to be around. We miss you when you’re not with us.”

Seung Gil swallowed hard and shifted a little, making himself and Yuri a little more comfortable while still being able to reach Otabek to kiss him. “I know. I appreciate you both respecting my need for space. I really am happy with our current arrangement. You believe me, don’t you?”

Otabek kissed him again. “If we didn’t believe you, we’d be begging you to move to Saint Petersburg with us. Neither of us are good at putting up with bullshit.”

“I know. It’s one reason why I love you both.” Seung Gil shifted again. “It’ll be hard to unwrap your other present like this. Get up, Yura.”

Yuri mock-glared at Otabek. “I get to help unwrap.” Only when Otabek nodded did he get up.

Once they had Seung Gil unwrapped, Otabek changed his mind. “Yura. We should open the other presents first. If we don’t, we’ll get so distracted playing with this one we may well forget.”

Seung Gil groaned, causing Yuri to smirk. “You’re evil. But you do have a good point.” Yuri hopped to his feet and picked up the box. Inside, he found a pair of leather pants that were black with a very subtle leopard print pattern to them. “Wow. Cool! Thanks, Seung Gil!”

Otabek had a similar pair of pants, only without the leopard print. “Nice. How tight are they going to be?”

“Assuming you haven’t changed too much, tight enough to be worth looking at but not tight enough to impair movement or be uncomfortable on a motorcycle. Are you not going to try them on?”

“Not right now, unless you’re wanting the show instead of being played with.” Otabek carefully folded the pants back up and set them aside. “I’m not that evil.”


End file.
